yu gi oh: the new threat
by khaistorm123
Summary: What will happen if present time duelist go to the past and help their hero's of different times save there world from darkness? (First time writing a good yugioh. hope ya like. oh and leave reviews please)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i'm new at this. this is like my second yugioh story but the first one was ehhhh. So i made this one and i'm actually liking this one and i hope you guys like this just as much as i do. but umm here goes the first chapter of YUGIOH: The new threat. oh and im putting my oc's in this story to with my real decks.**

**(i dont own Yugioh, Yugioh gx, And Yugioh5ds)**

-Present time-

It was a late afternoon in neo domino city. Everyone is enjoying their time in the city as they do their own thing. Along the road you was able to hear a faint cheering from an narrow ally way. In the open area there was a stadium and the seats are full of cheering kids as they watch a duel that was below them. On the left side of the dueling field was a teenage male with a huge grin on his face. The boy hair stood up in a wild spiky style and his hair is a brown color and a bang laid between is green eyes. He wore a purple button down shirt with baggy black pants. He began to laugh madly.

"This is finally where you get dethrone. You and your little group of nobodies winning streak will finally come to a close kai!" Stated the boy.

He pointed towards a boy across from him that stood a few feet away. The boy hair is long and shaggy as the color of his hair is midnight black as it laid a inch over his blue eyes. He wore a red tight shirt and blue pants. He had a smile across his face at hearing his opponents comment.

"Dream on bro. There is no way imma lose against someone like you lyman." he said confidence

layman only grin at this as if he was all talk.

"Then i end my turn. Make use to this turn cause this will be your last."

-Turn 15, Kai's lp- 1500 Lyman lp-2700-

"Oh boy the leader of the team legends and the king of junkyard dueling is in a tight squeeze. On lyman side of the field he has his oh so powerful melific rainbow dragon with a scary 4000 atk points and his melific world field spell. While kai has nothing on his field and no cards in his hand. his next draw will decide the outcome of this duel. ." said the announcer to the crowd.

In the stands of cheering fans two boys was staring at the duel with a serious look in their eyes.

"Kai's in some deep water now. He got no cards on his field or in his hand. I don't see how kai can come back from this one. What you think ninjerr?" Asked one of the boys to the other.

The boy's hair is long and brown. His eyes would shine to a sea green as it laid under his black glasses. He wore a short sleeved black shit and tan shorts. After asking the question he stood up straight and looked by him to look at his friend. He has short white spiky hair and a bang between his black eyes. He wore an open shirt with brown pants. His arms laid across his chest as he looked at kai seriously.

"Cant say for sure jason. There is only one card in his deck that could possibly save his ass. Question is if can he draw it in this turn. Lets see if our so called leader can handle his own." He stated.

Meanwhile on the dueling field kai was looking over the field to see where he stand in the middle of this. He looked down at his deck worried that he might actually lose this duel and let his friends and his deck down.

"This is bad. How im i going to destroy his dragon? Maybe i should give up." He thought to himself.

Just then the air around him began to heat up and a 6'foot man covered in flames appeared besides him. His arms was crossed as he stared across the field staring at the dragon. Kai looked surprised at this sudden appearance of his beast.

"Master Hyperion? what are you doing here?" He asked confused at his partner.

"Don't give up now kai. You tusted your deck up till now so why stop. Now stop complaining and your doubts and win this duel." he said in a deep voice.

After saying that kai nodded and looked back to his opponent with new found confidence. Master Hyperion vanished at seeing his partner back to normal.

"Time to win this. I draw!" he shouted.

He pulled off the top card of his deck and smiled at what he saw. lyman saw this and got worried at kai reaction even though putting him in a corner.

" Here i go. I remove from play my agent of earth from my graveyard."

His graveyard slot on his duel disk glowed a white light as a card pop out. He pull it out and then put it in his card box that was to his side on his belt.

"Now i special summon my favorite monster and my ultimate partner. Come out MASTER HYPERION!"

He slap his card on this duel disk and a pillar of fire appear in front of him. When the fire vanished a 6'foot red monster was standing on the field and his body would flame up as his atk points showed at 2700. The crowed roar once seeing kai's best monster being summon. Lyman just gave him a stale look at seeing this move of his.

"You wasted your chance. Unless you forgot my dragon has 4000 atk points. For the king you sure forget things easily." He said

His dragon roared after letting his controller finish talking. Kai covered his face from the mighty roar but only smiled at this.

"That would be the case if not for my monster's special ability." He stated

"Ability?" He asked confused.

" I can remove from play one light monster thats in my grave from play and in turn destroy any card on the field. So by removing my agent of judgement saturn. I can destroy your dragon."

He took his saturn out and his dragon roar in pain as it burst in flames leaving lyman field wide open. Lyman looked worried as he took a step back.

"My dragon..." he said drifting off.

Kai smiled at this and thrust his arm out.

" Alright Master hyperion. Finish this duel with your nova crusher attack!" He shouted proud

Lyman's eyes widen as master hyperion created a huge ball of fire at him making him drop to his knees depressed at what had just happen.

-Turn 16 Kai's Lp: 1500 Lyman Lp's: 0-

**And that's the end of the first chapter of my new story of yugioh. My next chapter will be the start of the whole plot of the story and i may introduce some old faces in that one. it depends where my paper ends at XD. But umm leave some comments please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey guys im back with chapter two. I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. But in this chapter imma start the whole plot in this story. So leave some reviews if you want a part 3. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh,yugioh Gx, and yugioh 5Ds**

"Alright hyperion. Finish this duel off with your Nova Blast attack!" commanded kai with excitement. He thrust his fist out towards Lyman.

Master hyperion roared as he made a ball of fire grew between his hands. Lyman eyes widen as master hyperion finished with its attack and toss a huge ball of fire at lyman with a powerful blast. He got covered with the blast as his life points drop to zero. Kai jump in the air happy as his monster and Lyman drop to his knees. The crowed roared with excitement at seeing a white hot duel from kai and Lyman. Lyman stared to the ground as his face was covered with doubt. In the crowed jason would let out a deep breath as he saw that their friend came through. He smiled and watch kai get surrounded by fans. Meanwhile on the field it would seem Lyman was having some problems with himself.

"That's impossible... how could i have lost? My plan was so perfect..." He said to himself as he got more depressed thinking about more. "i had him in a corner and he was able to get away!" He shouted as he slam his fist on the ground.

Kai would hear the hit and look over at his fallen opponent. He smiled and rushed over towards him, bypassing the fans. He stop and stood over lyman. Lyman saw his shadow and looked up to see kai staring down on him with a huge grin.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed. He would cross his legs and looked away.

"That was an awesome duel. Lets go again sometime soon okay?" He said excited

Lyman's eyes widen once hearing these words. He slowly looked towards kai to see him holding out his hand to him. He smiled and took his hand showing everyone that the two had a fun duel and are equals on the dueling field.

"And there you have it folks! Kai made a last minute move and mange to win, keeping his title. I think im specking for everyone when i say that this duel was a draw dropping one!" Announced the announcer.

Everyone cheered loudly as kai would wave at everyone with a huge grin on his face. The Crowed shouted his name and ninjerr and jason came towards him as the congratulate their companion. As that was going one no one notice that there was a black figure watching over the duel form a building top. The figure would pull out a ear piece and say something in it. Once hearing enough the figure stood on its feet and vanished in thin air once the wind suddenly pick up. Meanwhile in a broken down hospital building basement a long table stood in the center of the room with a candle light lit in the center. The light shine a dull light but it showed three figures along the table.

"It would seem that kai have won yet another duel." Stated an amused deep voice at the edge of the table.

The sound of someone slamming on the table loud from that comment came from the right of the table.

"I don't like that brat. I say we destroy him and his little lackeys now before they get to strong." Said an annoyed female voice

"I agree with her. Those kids have gotten to become a handful. Why must we wait when we can defeat this now?" Asked an relaxed male voice from the left side.

"In due time of course. Whats the fun in defecting who may not interfere with our plans. I sent them a test to see if those three really what the legend says is true." said the deep voice amused more.

Later one the day the three friends would be walking down a streetlight lit road. Kai would be sprouting on about his duel and how awesome he was from the duel earlier that day. Their duel disk would rest on their arms as from leaving a duel. Jason would smile at him and nod while ninjerr only got more annoyed from hearing what he was sprouting on about.

"Enough with this!" Shouted ninjerr now annoyed

Both kai and jason would stop in their tracks once hearing ninjerr sudden burst of anger. Kai looked at ninjerr with a concern look and put his hands behind his head. Ninjerr stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked with a fish face

"You got no reason to be happy about your little win. I also don't think you deserve to become king. Your moves are so simple that even an noob can pull it off!" He shouted annoyed.

Kai only smiled at that statement and moved his hand from behind his head walking towards him. He stared at his rival with a look of excitement and hearing his rival challenge him in his own way.

"That's funny seeing how i beat you. And wasn't you the king before i whip your sorry butt? Now if i play like a noob and you lost against me means that your weaker then a noob. Meaning that you don't deserve to be king." He stated smiling.

Jason's eyes would widen at hearing kai's comment. Ninjerr kept his cool but it was clear that kai struck a nerve. Ninjerr would take his deck out and put it in his duel disk and it would activated once scanning his deck.

"Then allow me to prove it right here and now. Ill show you that you dont stand a chance against me and that you are not fit to be king at anything."

Kai smiled and pull his deck out and slide it in his duel disk making it active. The two jump back far giving each other room for the duel and jason would stand behind kai to watch the duel.

"Game on then duel. Imma show you how good i really am." He stated.

As they both was about to say the starting words a card hit the center of them from above. The three would look up to see two hooded figures standing on the building above them.

"What a shame. The two friends are having a little argument." stated a female voice

**And thats it for part two. im sorry that its a cliff hanger but eh why not. In my next chapter its gonna be longer so i can introduce some old friends. And it will be awhile till i make the duel fights. Not cause i dont know how but because i want the others to make an apperence. But anyways give me some reviews please. I wanna know how you guys are feeling about this story. See you next time on YuGiOh: The New Threat**


End file.
